The Marauder's Trilogy:The Last Years
by RockChikGc
Summary: Romance sprouts around the Marauders and a triwizard tournament is announced,and what will Siri,Remmy,and Jamsie do when they're chosen to participate?
1. Jamesiekins and Lils

The Marauder's Trilogy: The Last Years  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone,so you can't sue meh! Lils,Jamsiekins,Siri,Remmy,and Peter all belong to JKR,and Cedric+Cho=4eva own Aki! By the way Grace,thanks for the help!  
  
James Potter walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room.Quidditch practice had just ended,and he was hot and sweaty(yish,hot and sweaty James.Fangirls,remember to breath).His eyes wandered around the common room and landed on Lily Evans.  
  
James Potter was the hunk of the school.Everyone, even first years,swooned when he walked into a room,and all became silent.He could have any,and every girl in the school,but ever since their fifth year,he had fallen head over heels over the green-eyed girl,Lily Evans.  
  
Lily,too wrapped up in her work,didn't hear James's entrance,nor cared.Unlike most girls,her heart didn't stop when he walked in, and she could care less if he fancied her.  
  
James walked over and sat next to her,just gazing at her.Finally, Lily glanced up at him,brow arched.Her dazzling emerald green eyes seemed to put him in a trance....and all he could think of was Lily....He snapped back into reality once she waved her hand infront of his face.  
  
"James? Jaaaames?You alright?"She asked.Of course,they were friends,but JUST friends.James nodded and grinned as Lily edged away. "I guess you don't like me being this close to you...since I'm all muddy." Lily shook her head and turned back to her essay.  
  
James sighed and stood up,heading 'twards the Boys' Dorms.Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were on the top step,waiting for him.Moony grinned as Sirius said, "So,the famous James Potter trying to get a date with good-girl Lily?" James rolled his eyes. "Shut up,Padfoot."  
  
Remus laughed and said to James, "C'mon Prongs,you weren't seriously trying to get Lils to go out with you....right?" James said nothing. "No way...Potter,she's way outta your league. I mean, she didn't even notice you come in when every other girl in the common room held their breathe!"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Prongs,you dolt,you've got NO chance with Lily." James ignored the two and went up into the Boys' Dorms,but Peter Pettigrew blocked the way. "Oh no,not you too,Wormtail." James muttered. "So....Lily's the girl of the month?" Peter grinned as Remmy and Siri broke out laughing.  
  
James turned a bright red.Was the James Potter blushing?As one of his rules,James did NOT blush,especially not for a girl.The marauder's jaws dropped.Prongs was blushing?!?!That was certainly a first.  
  
Sirius finally had the courage to speak,"J-James....are you ok...?" James noded,turning back into his old,handsome,well tanned self that made girls shriek.Peter and Remus seemed to be petrified,even at the thought that James had once blushed scarlet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James walked down the staircase to the Common Room,thankful to see it was empty,except for a lump at the end of the couch.It seemed Lily hand fallen asleep on the couch,and she was curled up,looking like an oversized kitten with fiery red hair.  
  
"Lils!LILY!"The shout rang through the air,causing Lily to sit up. "Aki,shut up,it's much to early...." She mumbled,still half asleep.Her tall friend,Aki Black, ran into the room,dodging James.Her long raven hair was tied up into a ponytail,teal eyes looking alive as ever.  
  
Lily scrambled to get up before Aki ran into the couch,but she was too late.The sofa fell backwards from the force,and both girls tumbled onto the ground,laughing their heads off.  
  
James merely watched, surprised at how much havoc two girls could create.Aki glanced up at James and nudged Lily.She glanced up and blushed,seeing James staring at them. "Er...hi.." Lily muttered,making Aki and herself laugh even harder.  
  
James grinned,shaking his head.He walked out into the hallway without glancing back at the two,who's laughs rang through the common room.After their laughs had died down,Aki asked Lily,"So...has James asked you out yet?" Lily looked surprised,as if she hadn't expected the question.  
  
"Well....no...."She muttered sitting back down on a puffy armchair.Aki sighed,looking at her muggle watch. "Almost time for class...better get going." She said,purposly changing the subject.Lily nodded and followed Aki out to the hallway.  
  
[We're gonna skip to later that day,after sll their classes]  
  
Lily and Aki sat outside by the lake,chatting away.The day was perfect.The sun was high and shining bright,and a light breeze blew their way.Lily suddenly glanced up,leaving Aki talking to herself.James was walking over,a small smile on his face.  
  
"Er....Hi James..."Lily smiled slightly and glanced back at Aki,who didn't even notice Lily wasn't listening anymore.James looked at her,seeming nervous about something. "Erm....Lily?Would you...uh...like to go with me to Hogsmead later? I mean...only if you want to..." He muttered,refusing to look her in the eye.  
  
"Umm.....sure,I guess...."Lily smiled,forgetting,at the moment,Hogsmead wouldn't be open that day.James arose,with a boyish grin on his face. "Er...seven okay?"He asked.Lily nodded,smiling.He walked back to the castle,feeling like he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
Author's Note: This story will be the first of three,'tis a trilogy!I'll try to make another chappy as soon as I can,but I can't promise Nada! R-E-V- I-E-W!What does that spell? -_-; and no,Grace,it doesn't spell Remus,it spells: REVIEW!!!!!! Rawr! Review or no chappy....-grins evily at horrified readers- 


	2. Snowballs and Kisses

Snowballs and Kisses  
  
I own none of these charries,they all belong to JKR except for Aki Black,who belongs to Grace. -cowers- Sorry Gracie!! I'm positive I'll Add some Aki/Remmy fluff next chappy! ....unless you don't review.....  
  
Once Lily had finished telling Aki all about James asking her if she would like to go with him to Hogsmead, Aki did something rather unexpected.She sighed,most unhappy.  
  
Lily blinked. "Er...Aki? Did ya hear me?" Aki nodded and muttered, "It's just....well see,I er....have a kind of -crush- on Remus Lupin." Lily tilted her head to the side,Emerald green orbs most curious. "Remus Lupin? You mean...Prefect? Awww Aki....I don't mean to pulverize your little heart but..."  
  
Lily stopped abruptly as James (followed by the regular group of girls) walked in,trying to abandon the shrieking lot.Lily noticed,to her surprise,that not all the girls following were Gryffindors. "But what?" Aki said,her voice rising,along with her temper.Lily and James were both Head Boy and Girl, and Remus was Prefect,what was wrong with liking Remus?  
  
"Well,er....He's prefect,and you're....you're just a troublemaker,along with that dolt of a brother you have." She muttered.Lily frowned as Aki stood up,anger bursting. "You know what,Lily Evans?Just because you're little-Miss-Perfect doesn't mean you have the right to bad mouth my brother!"  
  
Although Lily knew that wasn't the real reason for Aki's anger,she stayed glued to her seat as she watched Aki storm up the stairs.Lily glanced around,and noticed to her horror,everyone in the common room was staring,and the group of girls around James had gone silent.  
  
Lily wished she could disappear then and there.Slowly,the common room went back to it's usual chattering volume,and James's fan group departed.James approached Lily,who seemed to have gone mute at the moment. "Lily....you ok?" he asked,not expecting a reply though.She nodded slowly and sighed. "I was only trying to keep her from breaking her heart..." Lily muttered,hanging her head. "Aw,Lils,she'll get over it..." James said comfortingly,a real surprise to the marauders around him.Sirius gaped at him,And Peter dropped the pack of Exploding Snap he was holding.Lily nodded.Aki always got over these things.  
  
(We're gonna skip time to....lets say seven,because we all just LOVE skipping time,don't we? ^____^' )  
  
James was already downstairs,talking with his chums.Lily came downstairs,smiling slightly.The other marauders gawped at her,until their ribs came in contact with James's elbow.Lily,unlike her regular casual-clad self,was dressed in a stunning green dress,matching her eyes perfectly.  
  
She ignored the Marauder's eyes staring at her,and the constant grunts as James nudged them rather hard on their sides,and asked, "Erm,James...how exactly are we going to get into Hogsmead?"  
  
James grinned. "I have my ways...." Lily arched a brow. "Nothing....against the rules,is it?" She smirked. Sirius snorted. "Are you kidding? Everything he does is against the rules!" Lily grinned as James stood up and said, "A marauder never reveals his secrets, M'dear."  
  
"Now,shall we get going?" He added,offering his arm. With not even a glance back at the marauders,she took the offered arm and followed him out onto the hallway. "Er...you're not afraid of heights,are you,Lils?" He asked,once out of earshot from the common room. "Errr.....no......why?" Lily asked,getting a tad nervous. "well,uh,the way we're getting into Hogsmead....er....well,you'll see" He mumbled,reaching in his pocket and retrieving his wand.  
  
They had reached a statue of a one-eyed,hump-backed witch.Lily watched with curiousity as James tapped the statue and muttered, "Dissendium" At once,the statue's hump sprang open.It was then Lily figured out why James had asked her if she was afraid of heights.There seemed to be a long chute going downwards in vast darkness.  
  
James grinned and helped Lily up and climbed in after.They landed earth,instead of pavement.James muttered, "Lumos" under his breath and held the wand infront of him,lighting the passage.It seemed to take forever,but they finally reached a small trapdoor above their heads.Lily lifted it,and was surprised to see what seemed to be HoneyDuke's storage room.James lead the way from there,and they appeared infront of the counter.  
  
James grinned. "So,where first Lilykins?" Lily shrugged. "How'bout the Three Broomsticks?" James nodded. "Perfect" He smiled and followed her out the door to the Three Broomsticks.Lily sat down while James went up to the counter to order their drinks.  
  
When he returned,he handed her a mug of butterbeer and sat down with his own. "Won't you get in trouble if she tells Proffesor Dumbledore?" Lily asked and took a sip of her drink. "Who,Rosy?Nah,she knows me." James said. He gazed at her,thinking to himself, 'man,she's cute...' then stopped himself. 'Cute' was not a word in HIS dictionary.  
  
After a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks,Lily got dragged along to Zonko's,only going because James promised it would be 'loads of fun'.To her surprise,it actually was.They came back out,pockets full of dungbombs and biting teacups.On their way back,they were having a nice little chat when something wet and cold hit James on the back of his head,making his eyes widen and knocking James's glasses askew.It seemed Remus and Sirius had followed the two.  
  
After James had gotten revenge on to two (Sirius ended up with a black eyes and Remus a bloody nose)They continued up to the castle with no further snowballs raining on them.At the foot of the stairway leading up to the Girls' Dorms,James gazed longingly at Lily,wanting nothing more but for her to kiss him. "I had a great time....maybe we could do this more often?"She grinned and waved,but merely jogged upstairs,leaving James staring after her.  
  
Awwwww,me little jamsiekins,ah well,you'll get your chance!Next chappy: Akina Black and Remus Lupin. Fun little chappy I gave yeh,eh? Nice and fluffy. Now,I warn you,If I don't get atleast FIVE (5) Reviews,I might take a month to add that new chappy....The more reviews,the faster I add the chappy! 


	3. Cherries and Chocolate!

Cherries And Chocolate!  
  
-Drools- Dun that title make you hungry? Yay! Aki and Remmy fluff! Now you BETTER review,or I'll take....A YEAR to adda new chappy!!!! And I'm Happy to say I now own all the charries! Sirius: No you don't ..... Me: -wacks- SSSSSHHHH! They don't know that! And I might just slip a dungbomb in your bed if you tell anyone... Sirius: NUUUU! -cowers- I'll be a good boy.... Me: Good ^___^ -patpat-  
  
Remus walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, his nose no longer bleeding from Jame's revenge at Hogsmeade.He stared down at his feet,hoping not to run into James along the way.  
  
Aki mumbled, still upset over what Lily had said earlier. She made her way down into the common room from her dorm with a couple of books in her hand.She glanced up,hearing Remus enter.Her mood lightened,and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
Remus looked over at Aki and smiled,sitting next to her on the scarlet couch. "Hi....erm,you're Remus Lupin,aren't you?" Aki asked timidly.Remus nodded. "And you're.....Akina Black,Sirius's sib?" Aki nodded as well,but was secretly thinking, 'AAAHH! He know my name!'  
  
Remus looked into the fire and glanced at her books. "You take astronomy?" He looked at her, waiting for a reply. Aki nodded again "Yeah, I have been" She said ,managing a calm voice. Remus blinked and looked back into the fire "I never seen you there in class." Aki began to panic, and thought 'ok i skipped a few classes some days, but i can't say anything cause you're a prefect!'  
  
"Uh...well,I've been sick the past few weeks and er....with Quidditch practice and all..." She managed to say. "You're on the quidditch team?" Remus asked,changing the subject.Aki nodded. "Yup..." She glanced around,not quite knowing what to say.  
  
Just then,the portrait hole swung open and Lily walked through,not noticing the two,as her face was covered by a stack of books in her arms.Aki got up,as an excuse to say nothing,and grabbed a couple of the books.Lily blinked and smiled slightly then mumbled, "Thanks"  
  
Aki nodded briefly as Lily mouthed 'I'm Sorry'. Lily dropped the books onto a chair,hurrying upstairs after.Aki sat back down next to Remus.  
  
"Er....I thought you two were in a fight..." He muttered awkwardly. Aki nodded and replied, "We were....but we got over it..." Remus hesitated before asking, "...What was the argument about?"  
  
By then,Aki was about to burst.She thought to herself, 'Why is he asking me all these questions?!?!?' Aki took a breath and lied, "Oh...just homework" Remus gazed into her teal eyes for a moment before sighing. "Aki....I know you two were arguing about me..."  
  
"Did Sirius Tell you?!?"  
  
"No,he didn't te-"  
  
"Then it was James!"  
  
"No,Aki-"  
  
"PETER! I knew it!"  
  
"NO,Aki,listen to me! I overheard you two...."  
  
"Oh...." Aki mumbled,turning into a cherry,or so it looked like it.She was blushing like crazy.She turned away,refusing to even glance at those deep chocolate brown eyes. "Er.....I was kinda wondering....if umm.....you'd like to go with me to Hogsmead the following weekend?" Remus asked,glancing away as well.Aki was so shocked she said nothing for a bit.Minutes passed,and Remus thought she had refused.He got up with a sigh and began to walk to the portrait hole when Aki tugged at his sleeve. "Errr......I guess I can" She mumbled,managing a weak smile. Remus tried hard not to grin,or to seem 'too' happy,but it felt like this was the best moment of his life.  
  
(Mwuahaha,I'm going to have you suffer two more chapters before you read about their date. -evil smirk- Maybe three if I don't get enough reviews....)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BBBBBBBZZZZZPPPPPT WHIIIIIIIRRRRR CLICK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An eleven year old Aki Black sat on the Hogwarts Express,talking to her friend,Lily Evans,whom at the time she called 'Fire Hair' for her flaming red hair.They were both munching on Chocolate Frogs and trading cards.Aki was about to bite the head off a chocolate frog when it leapt out of her grip,springing onto Lily's cage,containing her barn owl.At the same time,the compartment door slid open and three boys walked in.  
  
First in was the player,Sirius Black. Aki wacked his hand away as he reached to ruffle her hand.Sirius frowned and took a seat across from them.  
  
Next in was James Potter,juggling dungbombs.He winked at the girls,but Lily merely rolled her eyes.He sat next to Sirius.And then,at last,Remus Lupin jogged in,doing nothing spectacular and took a seat next to James,only to leap back up and capture the chocolate frog which had leapt into his seat.At once, Aki was mesmerized (sp?) by those deep brown eyes.Once Remus handed her the chocolate frog,she turned into a cherry again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~Forward~~~~~~~~~BBBBBZZZZZPPPPT WHHHHIIIIIIIRRRRR CLICK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aki and Lily sat by the fireplace,talking about Remus....again.Luckily,no one else was there.Aki stopped abruptly as she heard a clicking sound.She turned,only to see Lily's barn owl pecking at the window.Lily got up and took a small piece of parchment from it's beak and grinned once she had read it. "Er,Aki...you're going out with Remus next Saturday....right?" Aki nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Well,James asked me out again as well and he was wondering if we could....go on a double date?" Lily asked timidly. Aki blinked. "Erm....Ill ask Remu-" but at that moment Remus walked in. "Er....Remmy?" Remus glanced over at her. "Yea...?"  
  
"Lily and James are going out next Hogsmead weekend as well and they were wondering if we could go on a double-date?" Remus hesitated for a moment,then responded, "Sure...why not?" Both girls grinned.  
  
Mwuahahahaha!Now you better review! I still stand by my threat.... Sirius: You wouldn't do it.... Me:Oh I wouldn't,would I.....? Sirius: -sweatdrops- Err..... Me: -evil grin- 


End file.
